Many types of implantable medical devices, such as pacemakers, defibrillators, and vagus nerve stimulators, have leads connected to an electronics unit. The distal end of the lead typically comprises (or is coupled to) one or more conductive electrodes. Such electrodes are typically fragile and should be handled carefully by the implantation surgeon when coupling the electrode to the relevant tissue to be stimulated. Fabrication of such electrodes is a labor-intensive, time-consuming process. In some cases, a lead comprises two or more electrodes that preferably are arranged with a certain placement relative to each other. The relative placement involves both the distance separating the electrodes as well as the orientation on the lead of one electrode relative to the other. The proper spacing helps to ensure proper functioning of the associated implantable medical device. Proper orientation helps to ensure satisfactory coupling between the electrodes and the relevant body tissue. For example, helical electrodes that are to be wound about a nerve should be provided on the lead in a substantially co-linear orientation. Creating the proper relative radial and linear placement of the electrodes relative to one another on the lead during manufacturing is a painstaking and time-consuming process.